fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Flash
Kid Flash (real name Wally West) is a superhero, Honorary Titan, sidekick of The Flash. He was also a founding member of Young Justice. Pre-FusionFall Kid Flash was born in Blue Valley, Nebraska, as Wallace Rudolph "Wally" West to Rudolph and Mary West. As a child, Wally idolized the Flash and was the founder, president, and also the only member of the Blue Valley Flash Fan Club, often daydreaming about being the Flash. While Wally practically lived off of these dreams, his mother and father believed that he was setting himself up for failure and attempted to get rid of Wally's rather active imagination by beating him. His parents wanted Wally to do something more "productive" with his life, and he eventually became apathetic to their lack of faith in him. His father believed that everything that Wally did was wrong, and yelled at him when he made the slightest error. However, Wally's aunt and uncle constantly told him to never give up on his dreams, and Wally listened. When Wally was ten years old, he spent the summer in Central City visiting his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry-who was actually the Flash. The ten year old had been told that his Uncle Barry was 'friends' with the Flash, and was excited to meet his lifelong hero/idol. The Flash took Wally to his lab, where he told him how he got his powers-he had been doused in chemicals and struck by lightning nearly at the same time. Wally said that he wished something like that would happen to him. The Flash dismissed his nephew's comment saying it was a "one-in-a-billion chance." However, it turned out the Flash was mistaken. Later on that same afternoon,thanks to a sudden lightning storm the arrangement of certain chemicals on a shelf, and Wally's placement in the lab, the Flash fanatic was transformed into a speedster under the same circumstances as his uncle. His Uncle Barry trained him, and thus, Kid Flash, Fastest Boy Alive, was born, and Wally got to live his dream of being a Flash and working alongside the person who, in his opinion, was the greatest superhero ever. While other sidekicks, such as Robin and Speedy, often ended up having a strained relationship with their mentors, Kid Flash and The Flash always remained very close and Kid Flash thinks of The Flash as his true father figure, as the father he was born to abused him verbally and physically. After a while, the Flash introduced Wally to some of the other Justice League sidekicks, namely Speedy, Wonder Girl, Robin, and Aqualad, whom Kid Flash became close friends with. But, his best friend by far was Robin, and on many occasions Robin and Kid Flash have stated they think of each other as brothers. Kid Flash is also known to have several villain friends, including several members of the Rogues, who are a large group of villains dedicated to the demise of the Flash and Kid Flash, although the biggest Rogue rule is to never kill a Flash. Kid Flash is known to be quite friendly with some of the Rogues, such as the Trickster and the Pied Piper. Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Super Heroes Category:DC Category:DC Characters Category:Teens Category:Non CN Characters